


baby i'm amazed by you

by corbrinas



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, I got bored, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbrinas/pseuds/corbrinas
Summary: twenty reasons maya hart is in love with lucas friar.





	baby i'm amazed by you

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a dancer so i love making oneshots where maya and lucas are dancers, sorry it's just my thing.

1\. I see you once (maybe twice if I'm lucky) a week, but there has never been a single time where I have seen you and not smiled. Because I love that you have that affect on me. 

2\. That day back in June, you held me by my waist. All my nerves were calmed and all I could focus on was your eyes. This was the moment I knew I had feelings for you. There was so much noise surrounding me, but it felt like you and I were the only two people in the world. I love that feeling.

3\. The way you are with your sisters. You aren't related by blood but I can see the way you love, care and protect them. The way you hold them the way I wish you would hold me. The way you hide the fact you love them through teasing. They are my best friends and I love that you love them.

4\. Your sense of humour. The way you joke around and make me laugh the way I never have with anyone else. I can't help but smile at everything you do.

5\. The way you hold us together as a team. Whenever you feel down you keep strong for the team and though no one else can see it, I know you are not as strong as you seem and I love that you are not perfect. I want you to remember that you don't have to be Mr Perfect around me. I love you for who you are.

6\. Your eyes. The way they shine in the light. The way they light up when up you dance. The way they crinkle at the sides when you smile. The way they make me fall for you. The specific shade of green that fills your irises is now my favourite colour. 

7\. The love and passion you have for what you do. When you dance, sing, or act, I can tell how much you love what you're doing. You have this fire inside you that I believe will never be extinguished. You are going to become something unstoppable one day.

8\. Your strength, the thing that I both admire and fear. I feel protected with your strong arms around me. Although you are strong, I know you will always continue to grow and get stronger, both mentally and physically.

9\. The age difference between us, the thing that I love, though it kills me inside. A year seems like only a small amount of time, but apparently to you it makes a huge difference. To you, I'm only a little girl, despite being in the same grade as you. I love that we would never be seen together, that way no one could easily figure out how I feel about you.

10\. The mystery that you are. When I see you it's like I'm in a different world. I go back to school the next day, knowing I can't talk about a moment we have shared, and making sure I am careful not to slip out your name. I like having you as my little secret.

11\. The way you tease and play around with your friends. I have seen you a few times hanging around your guy friends and I can see you act the same around them as your girl friends. I love the fact that you are genuine and that you treat girls and guys the same.

12\. The warmth you bring me. There have only been two times where you wrapped your arms around me, I wish I could live those moments over and over again. You make me feel something new, something exciting. You bring me not only physical warmth, but a warmth inside me.

13\. Whenever I see you, my problems or any bad thoughts in my head fade away. Seeing you instantly brightens my mood and I can't help but smile. You bring me out of my world of darkness, and I wish I could thank you for letting me see light.

14\. Your singing voice. Your voice is slightly husky but smooth at the same time. I could listen to you sing for the rest of my life. The day we got to record together, we had to stand close, your heat bringing me warmth. The sound of my own voice was drowned out by yours.

15\. The 14th of August. There was a blackout at that competition in an unfamiliar place. I was the only one without a jacket and you helped me back to find mine. You made sure I was okay and I couldn't help but smile, though it was too dark for you to see. We were singing with the others and you nudged me and made me start singing along too.

16\. The way you make me speechless. Whenever you talk to me, I struggle to find the right words to say to you. Knowing you don't talk to me very often, I freak out inside and try not to make a complete fool of myself, but I do anyways. You make me feel crazy things I don't know how to describe. You helped me understand how I truly felt about myself as I was feeling things for you.

17\. Your ex girlfriend. As weird as it seems, I'm glad that your ex girlfriend doesn't like me. I'm glad that she was your first relationship, and that it only lasted a few weeks. She's the only one that can see I like you and as much as I don't like her back, seeing her with you only makes my feelings for you grow.

18\. Your family. Your family is so funny and kind and I love being around your mom. Even before I grew feelings for you, I remember sitting with her at a dinner once and she told the greatest stories. I can tell you get your sense of humour from her.

19\. You care. When one of your friends are sad, you are the first to notice and then to comfort them. You are always there and it makes me wish I could let down my guard in front of you so you will hold me in your arms and tell me that everything will be okay in the end.

20\. You. I love you. I love you for everything you do, every part of you. Your perfections and imperfections. The past few months I spent trying to understand what I feel. But now I know that I love you. Though you will never know, thank you for being the one I love. Thank you for making my heart twist and beam. Thank you for being there. Thank you for being near me. Thank you for being the amazing person you are. _I love you._

 


End file.
